Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 7 - Nadciąga burza
Witajcie :) Moja wena gdzieś się zawieruszyła, ale na szczęscie już ją znalazlam :) Miłej lektury :D Rozdział 7 - Nadciąga burza Trzy miesiące wcześniej, letnia rezydencja króla Iberii, Valencia nad Morzem Mediterreńskim '' Morskie fale odbijały gasnące z każdą minutą promienie majowego słońca, pogrążając się w atramentowym, milczącym oczekiwaniu na kolejny, gorejący niczym pochodnia, świt. Królowa Mercedes przechadzała się po plaży, a jej delikatne, zwiewne szaty i długie, złociste loki rozwiewała chłodna bryza. Z daleka mogło wydawać się, że to piękna najada wyszła z odmętów do świata ludzi, by zaśpiewać zapomnianą kołysankę słońcu i podziwiać piękno południowego zmierzchu. Woń rozgrzanego, białego piasku, kwitnących palm i morskiej soli sprawiała, że chciało się pobiec za nią, prosto w rozedrgane od gorąca jak fatamorgana uliczki miasta, zapełniające się tancerzami, kuglarzami i muzykami, którzy niczym mityczne stworzenia budzili się o zmierzchu, by każdym ruchem ciała i uderzeniem w struny zdradzić księżycowi swoje tajemnice, które niemy książę nocnego nieba ukrywał w zaułkach i zakamarkach, a które rankiem jeszcze unosiły się w powietrzu, płonące i hipnotyzujące, niosąc tchnienie tajemniczej duszy miasta. Królowa nie uległa jednak pokusie. Ostatnimi czasy nie czuła się najlepiej, co niepokoiło ją przez wzgląd na dziecko. Dodatkowo jej królewski małżonek oraz książę Alexander wybrali się na kilkudniowe polowanie, więc Mercedes nie mogła liczyć na wsparcie ukochanych mężczyzn. Co więcej, otrzymała też od swoich wysłanników informacje, że książę Rubén Víctor znów pojawił się w mieście. Kto wie, może czai się gdzieś tam wśród labiryntu miejskich ścieżek? Czym prędzej odegnała od siebie te myśli, wróciła pospiesznie do pałacu i udała się do swojej komnaty. - Zadbajcie, by nikt nie niepokoił mnie przez najbliższą godzinę. - rzuciła do dwóch strażników i nawet nie patrząc na ich ukłony zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Pokój, w którym mieszkała wraz z mężem nie był ogromny, wbrew pozorom, lecz mimo to, pełen przepychu. Pomalowane na jasnopomarańczowy kolor ściany, optycznie rozjaśniały pomieszczenie, a sufit pokrywały wielobarwne, stare freski, przedstawiające sceny polowania, spomiędzy których, na złotym łańcuchu pajęczyny zwisał pająk kryształowego żyrandolu. Ogromne łoże stało pod ścianą, krwawiąc szkarłatnym jedwabiem pościeli i haftowanego baldachimu, z otwartych arterii srebrnych nici. Podłoga wyłożona gładkim jak stół cedrowym parkietem ubrana była w drogi, ręcznie wykonany w dalekim kraju, perski dywan, w którym stopy królowej tonęły niczym w soczystej trawie. Mercedes podeszła do balkonowych drzwi, zasłoniętych muślinowymi firanami i rozwarła je na całą szerokość, wpuszczając do środka nocną, chłodną bryzę, która towarzyszyła jej już na plaży, bawiąc się jej gęstymi lokami. Monstrualny księżyc w pełni wspiął się już na nieboskłon, rozświetlając mrok niczym latarnia morska. Królowa zapatrzyła się na niego, starając się uspokoić skołatane nerwy, tak jak jej zalecił medyk. - ''La luna va por el agua, ¡Cómo está el cielo tranquilo! *- wyrecytował cicho za jej plecami znajomy głos. Mercedes odwróciła się gwałtownie, tym razem naprawdę przestraszona. - Witaj, wasza wysokość. - pozdrowił ją Ignoto, opierając się bezczelnie o jeden z filarów łoża. Królowa zmierzyła go wzrokiem, który mógłby przecinać diamenty, lecz odparła spokojnie, opanowując emocje: - Nie wiedziałam, że interesujesz się poezją. Ignoto uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie w odpowiedzi. - Jestem wrażliwy na piękno. – odparł, lecz ton jego głosu sugerował coś wręcz przeciwnego. Mercedes obserwowała go, kiedy bez krępacji podszedł do stolika, na którym na srebrnej tacy wyłożone były owoce i poczęstował się winogronami. Za jego arogancję najchętniej wydałaby go strażnikom i oskarżyła o włamanie do królewskiej komnaty, za co niechybnie zostałby powieszony, lecz powstrzymywała ją myśl, że jest jej potrzebny oraz, w dużej mierze, strach. Mężczyzna w kapturze, choć raczej wątłej budowy ciała, wydawał się bardziej niebezpieczny od najlepszych wojowników królestwa. Sposób, w jaki się poruszał, jakby zaraz miał rzucić się komuś do gardła sprawiał, że trzeba było sporo odwagi, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Poza tym, po raz drugi pojawił się nie wiadomo jak i nie wiadomo skąd – była pewna, że gdy weszła do środka, w komnacie nikogo nie było, a strażnicy za drzwiami rozmawiali wesoło przyciszonymi głosami zadowoleni z kolejnej, spokojnej warty. - Spóźniłeś się. – zwróciła się w końcu do niego, by zaprzestał panoszenia się po jej komnacie. - Nie tak łatwo było dopaść tego twojego księcia. – odparł lekceważąco Ignoto, wpychając do ust kolejne winogrona, aż po brodzie pociekł mu sok. – Kiedy tu przybyłem, okazało się, że był na morzu z tą swoją bandą, a miejscowych trudno było o cokolwiek spytać – są podejrzliwi jak nikt, zwłaszcza gdy spyta się ich o ten galeon… - „''La Tormenta Diabólica”**''. – wtrąciła Mercedes. - Tak, oczywiście. Zdaje się, że traktują tutaj księcia Rubéna Víctora jak jakiegoś bohatera. Królowa zacisnęła ze złości palce na oparciu krzesła, lecz nie skomentowała tej drażniącej ją wieści. - Mów dalej. – nakazała władczo. - Jednakże, w końcu udało mi się do niego dostać. Książę cieszy się dobrym zdrowiem, lecz jego dusza, co zapewne cię ucieszy, jest w rozsypce. Natychmiast zgodził się na moją małą propozycję, która będzie pierwszym krokiem do jego zguby, ale biedaczysko jeszcze nie ma o tym pojęcia. – dokończył, a usta pod kapturem rozciągnęły się w złowieszczym uśmiechu. - Miło mi to słyszeć. – odparła chłodno królowa, a jej piękną twarz zeszpecił grymas nienawiści. - Teraz pozostaje jeszcze omówić twoją rolę w tym przedstawieniu, wasza wysokość. Ignoto rozchylił pelerynę i ze skórzanej tuby przyczepionej do pasa wyciągnął stary zwój pergaminu, który jednym ruchem rozciągnął na biurku, przy którym król zajmował się podpisywaniem dekretów i rozporządzeń. Gdy Mercedes nachyliła się nad nim, zauważyła, że jest on zupełnie pusty. Dopiero gdy Ignoto nakreślił na nim palcami jakieś nieznane symbole, powoli zaczęły ukazywać się atramentowe granice państw. Królowa jeszcze nigdy nie widziała magii na własne oczy, więc roziskrzonym spojrzeniem obserwowała jak wypiętrzają się góry, rzeki żłobią swoje koryta, tnąc kontynent na części, a morza falują pod wpływem niewidzialnego wiatru. Ze zdumieniem przypatrywała się burzy, jaka rozpętała się nad północną częścią kraju Germanów, surowości fiordów dalekiej północy, czy wichurze, która szalała u wybrzeży Hellady. Gdy mężczyzna po raz drugi przesunął dłonią nad mapą, ta zakryła chmurami pozostałe państwa i powiększyła Iberię tak, że cały kraj był widoczny w najmniejszych szczegółach. Wtedy Ignoto zaczął ujawniać swój plan, grając na najgłębiej skrywanych uczuciach królowej tak, że była gotowa zgodzić się na wszystko. Choć Ignoto nie zdradził czemu tak bardzo zależało mu na zemście, to królowa również go o to nie spytała. On prawdopodobnie też nie znał i nie rozumiał tej nienawiści, którą budził w niej książę Rubén Víctor. Łączyła ich jedynie chęć rewanżu za wyrządzone krzywdy oraz nadzieja na zyski, które mogli zapewnić sobie nawzajem. Jeśli tylko wszystko się powiedzie, oboje osiągną to, na czym im najbardziej zależy. Ignoto ukrył mapę tak, iż znów stała się czystym kawałkiem pergaminu i schował ją za pasem. Zanim jednak odszedł, wymienił z Mercedes w milczeniu uścisk dłoni. Zaskoczyło ją jak bardzo dłoń mężczyzny jest gładka i smukła, wręcz arystokratyczna, lecz nie skomentowała tego. Nie musieli wiedzieć o sobie więcej, niż było potrzebne do realizacji planu. Ignoto zniknął równie niepostrzeżenie jak się pojawił, a Mercedes położyła się spać. Wczesnym rankiem wstała jednak i wysłała swojego wiernego sługę do portu, gdzie stacjonowały statki kupieckie. Po niecałej godzinie, trzy z nich, odpowiednio opłacone, wypłynęły w kierunku Sverigii. Akt pierwszy rozpoczął się. *** Morze Białe, statek królewski "Vannmannen", obecnie '' Pogoda była naprawdę piękna. Słońce chyliło się zachodowi ubierając niebo w delikatną, różową suknię chmur i wzniecając na wodzie ogniste refleksy. Wiatr wiał mocno od rufy, wypełniając żagle do granic możliwości, dzięki czemu karawela przecinała fale z maksymalną prędkością. Kapitan Gunnar Kvist stał przy sterze, co jakiś czas biorąc poprawkę na właściwy kurs. Co prawda, gdy morze było spokojne, sterował pierwszy oficer, który uczył się u jego boku, lecz tym razem stary wilk morski postanowił pokierować sam. Kochał to uczucie gdy ster leżał w jego dłoni niczym doskonale wyważony miecz, a statek kołysał się pod jego stopami, bezwarunkowo posłuszny, związany tajemniczą więzią ze swoim kapitanem. Marynarze, do tej pory z powodu gorąca przebywający na dolnym pokładzie, wyszli by nacieszyć się ostatnimi promieniami słońca, grając w karty i kości na starych beczkach, które służyły im za stoły lub ćwicząc szermierkę. Kilku stało w gotowości przy takielunku w razie gdyby wiatr nagle zmienił kierunek. W większości byli to doświadczeni żeglarze, dla których obecność na królewskim okręcie była wyróżnieniem za wszystkie lata służby, lecz było też kilku młodych i uzdolnionych chłopców, którzy morze mieli we krwi. Przy bakburcie, tuż przy nadbudówce, admirał Fredriksen, już w codziennym mundurze, uczył Kristoffa wszystkich zasad i obowiązków dotyczących królewskiego gwardzisty. W jakiej odległości powinno się podążać za władcą, kiedy należy od niego odstąpić, jakie postawy powinno się przyjmować w danej sytuacji i tak dalej. Kristoff był naprawdę zdolnym uczniem i nawet na tak wymagającym nauczycielu zrobił pozytywne wrażenie nie tylko talentem, ale również całkiem dobrą kondycją i budową ciała. Admirał zwykle dostawał do wytrenowania słabeuszy, których szlifował aż leciały iskry, by stali się dumą królestwa i wspaniałą ochroną dla królowej. Tymczasem Elsa zaszyła się w swojej kajucie, która znajdowała się ona na samym tyle nadbudówki, by zapewnić względną ciszę i spokój. Podłoga, sufit i ściany wykonane były z jasnego, pachnącego drewna, podobnie jak dwie szafy, stolik, regał z książkami, krzesła i łóżko z turkusową, puchową pościelą. Wszystkie meble były mocno przytwierdzone do podłogi, w razie nagłego przechylenia okrętu. Co prawda nie było tu tylu barw i aksamitów jak w zamkowej komnacie, lecz w kwestii wystroju Elsa była minimalistką. Lubiła gdy było równo, symetrycznie, w stonowanych barwach i tradycyjnie, dlatego uwielbiała swoją kajutę. Właśnie siedziała na łóżku, wpatrzona w ogromny, złożony z przezroczystych, podwójnych szkieł, połączonych ołowianymi ramkami iluminator, obserwując rozchodzący się, spieniony kilwater gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. - Cześć, Elsa. Można? - w progu stanęła Anna. - Zapraszam. - odparła z uśmiechem królowa, robiąc siostrze miejsce obok siebie. Anna nie dała się prosić i natychmiast wskoczyła na łóżko Elsy tonąc w miękkiej pościeli i mało nie zarzucając przy tym jego właścicielki. - Lubię te łóżka. - stwierdziła z uroczym uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, który jednak nie zawarł się w spojrzeniu. Usiadła naprzeciwko siostry i odruchowo założyła jeden z warkoczy za ucho. Elsa znała ten nawyk aż za dobrze. - Dobra, powiedz, co się dzieje. - poprosiła spokojnie, uśmiechając się ciepło. Anna na początku zdumiała się, lecz królowa wiedziała, że zrobiła to z premedytacją. - Jak ty to robisz, że od razu wiesz, że coś mnie dręczy? Czekaj, wiem! To pewnie przez ten gest z włosami, prawda? Kristoff też to zauważył... - wyrzuciła z siebie szybko, zakręcając na palcu jeden z kosmyków, który wymknął się z uścisku wstążki. - Przez to również, ale najbardziej zaniepokoiło mnie, kiedy pierwszy raz od wieków zapukałaś do drzwi. - zażartowała Elsa, by nieco rozweselić Annę, lecz ona odpowiedziała jedynie cieniem uśmiechu. Przez chwilę obserwowała Elsę nieodgadnionym, smutnym, jakby zawiedzionym spojrzeniem, którego królowa nigdy wcześniej nie widziała z jej strony. - Anna? - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? - spytała w końcu, pustym głosem. Elsa przez chwilę nie mogła zebrać myśli, lecz błękitne oczy Anny nie dawały cienia wątpliwości, o co pytają. Miała jej powiedzieć o wszystkim gdy tylko będzie pewna, że jej nie skrzywdzi, ale to wszystko ją przerastało. Nie chciała narażać na niebezpieczeństwo ukochanej siostry, nie gdy wspomnienie lodowego promienia przeszywającego jej serce mogło okazać się niczym w porównaniu z tym, co mogła wyrządzić jej teraz. - Skąd o tym wiesz? - zdołała spytać, czując jak moc, która dała o sobie na chwilę zapomnieć, znów zaczyna się budzić. - Żałuję, że nie od ciebie. - wytknęła jej Anna, podnosząc głos. - Spotkałam dziś Olafa w bibliotece. Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co się z nim dzieje? Jest na skraju rozdwojenia jaźni i twierdzi, że twoja moc się waha. Prawie mdleje, a potem się uśmiecha jakby nigdy nic! Elsa słuchała w osłupieniu jak Anna pierwszy raz od wieków krzyczy na nią, a jej zawsze błyszczące radością oczy teraz ciskają gromy. - Obiecałaś mi, nigdy więcej sekretów związanych z twoją mocą. A teraz znów staję przed faktem dokonanym i najbardziej boli mnie nie to, że nie dowiedziałam się pierwsza, ale to, że nie mogłam pomagać ci od samego początku! - kontynuowała, lecz krzyk szybko zmienił się w piskliwy jęk, a potem płacz. - Elsa, czemu znowu mi to robisz? Ten ledwo słyszalny szept wbił się w umysł Elsy głośniej niż wszystkie wykrzyczane przez Annę zdania. Chciała się wytłumaczyć, wszystko wyjaśnić, ale słowa zamarły jej w gardle. Po chwili zorientowała się, że po jej policzkach spływają łzy, które natychmiast zmieniały się w kryształki lodu. - Przepraszam. - wyszeptała w końcu, z trudem artykułując każdą sylabę. - Nie chciałam tego przed tobą ukrywać, ale ja... Ja ostatnio boję się samej siebie. - wyznała, dopiero teraz spostrzegając, ile w tym wyznaniu było prawdy. Anna obserwowała siostrę z rękami ciasno zaplecionymi na piersi, jakby analizując szczerość jej słów, lecz gdy napotkała jej spojrzenie, zaczęła żałować swojego wybuchu. Potężna , niezłomna i władcza Elsa wpatrywała się w nią bowiem wzrokiem pełnym pustki, jakby gdzieś w jej sercu nagle zapadły ciemności i zbłądziła wśród nich jak małe dziecko w dzikiej puszczy. - Dlaczego zawsze to robisz? - zapytała już łagodniejszym tonem, siadając z powrotem obok Elsy. - O czym mówisz? - Krzywdzisz siebie samotnością, poświęcasz się, by inni nie ucierpieli, a nie chcesz przyjąć od innych poświęcenia, które gotowi są ci ofiarować. Elsa chciała objąć się ramionami, jak zwykle kiedy się czegoś obawiała, lecz Anna delikatnie, choć stanowczo, złapała siostrę za ręce, nie zważając na pokrywającą je warstwę lodu. Królowa poczuła, jak nawiązuje się między nimi więź, taka sama jak ta między nią i Bazaltarem, lecz znacznie słabsza, prawie niewyczuwalna, niczym ciepło dogasającego ognika. - Tym razem to nie to samo, co dręczyło mnie w dzieciństwie. Moja moc przestała być zależna jedynie ode mnie. - powiedziała Elsa, spoglądając na swoje blade, smukłe dłonie splecione z opalonymi, zręcznymi dłońmi Anny, na których widoczne były niebieskawe linie żył. Elsa opowiedziała siostrze wszystko, co zdarzyło się w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, od pierwszych wahań mocy, po nocną wizytę u Bazaltara. Anna skrzywiła się, gdy usłyszała, że Kristoff również był w to zamieszany bez jej wiedzy, ale nie przerywała. - Naprawdę Bazaltar powiedział, że ja też mam w sobie magię? I że przez to mam te wszystkie koszmary? – spytała z niedowierzaniem. Elsa jedynie skinęła głową. Anna nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć, pierwszy raz w życiu. To, co usłyszała, było tak niepokojące, że już nie miała siły gniewać się na Elsę. W milczeniu wpatrywały się w siebie wzrokiem pełnym smutku. - Nie wiem jak, ale znajdę sposób, by ci pomóc. Zawsze. - zapewniła Anna, przytulając siostrę mocno, na potwierdzenie swoich słów. - Wystarczy, że będziesz. - odparła cicho Elsa, przytulając głowę do ramienia siostry i zamykając oczy. Nie wiedziała, czy to magia, czy nie, ale przy niej zawsze czuła, że wszystko będzie dobrze. W końcu zmęczenie po nieprzespanej nocy wzięło górę i Elsa zdecydowała wziąć kąpiel i położyć wcześniej spać. Anna wyszła na górny pokład i udała się na rufę, by w spokoju wszystko przemyśleć. Marynarze udali się już do kubryku, z wyjątkiem tych, którzy pełnili pierwszą wachtę. Pozapalano już część oliwnych lamp, gdyż słońce już zaszło i robiło się coraz ciemniej. Wiatr również przybrał na sile. Anna miała już wcześniej dziwne przeczucia, co do tego tajemniczego kraju, do którego płynęli, a teraz, po tym, co usłyszała od Elsy, nasiliły się one jeszcze bardziej. Co mogło się tam czaić? Nie wiedziała też co myśleć o tej zaskakującej nowinie, że jej dusza wyczuwa magię. W pewnym sensie cieszyło ją to, dzięki temu mogłaby jeszcze lepiej zrozumieć moc siostry. Z drugiej strony jednak obawiała się tego, co dotyczyło teraz każdej magicznej istoty – niepewności i strachu przed nieznanym zagrożeniem. Najbardziej przerażała ją jednak myśl, która w ułamku sekundy, w czasie rozmowy z Elsą, przemknęła przez jej umysł. Potrząsnęła głową, chcąc raz na zawsze ją od siebie odpędzić, lecz wiedziała, że w obecnej sytuacji będzie to tym bardziej trudne. Niebo zaczęły pokrywać czarne chmury. '' * - Księżyc płynie przez wodę. Jakże spokojne jest niebo! ''- fragment wiersza pt. ''„Media luna” („Półksiężyc”) autorstwa Federico Garcii Lorca ** - ''„Diabelska Burza” '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania